Just One Kiss
by xxivxo
Summary: Fanfic Request on Tumblr. The innocence of testing out a kiss leads to much more intriguing activities. KanjixYu.


**J**ust **One** **K**iss

* * *

"Senpai, I need to talk to you."

The rough around the edges Kanji Tatsumi muttered quite lowly amongst the group that was gathered at the Junes food court. The meeting was rather dull, the usual conversation occurring and the group disbanding less than an hour later. There was far too much homework and studying to do for them to go to train that night.

The leader of the group led his concerned friend back to his place. The food court was far too noisy for them to have a conversation, and it looked as if the blond was rather nervous about whatever it was on his mind.

Ever since they had returned from the clutches of his shadow self, he had been wary about who he was as a person. More so, his sexual preference. It was true, that he figured guys wouldn't be so quick to judge him as women would given his hobby of sewing and liking cute things.

But regardless, it was more so the odd attraction he had going for the upperclassman and leader that worried him. The smile he saw, the initial acceptance during their fight against the darkest part of himself, it made him grow to _like_ his senpai.

"Is everything okay?"

Yu looked a little worried as he watched his friend running his hand over the back of his neck in a nervous mannerism.

"Yeah I just, I've been having some weird thoughts."

"Because of the dungeon?"

"Sort of."

They remained silent for a few moments. Kanji stared over at grey eyes, trying not to meet the rather intent gaze too much.

"Do you like guys then?"

"I don't really-I don't know."

Moving over from his desk, Yu began to approach the blond.

"Why not kiss me and see?"

"W-What but Senpai-"

"It'll just be an experiment."

Kanji was blushing darkly as he felt himself losing any sort of restraint on the idea. It was always clear that their leader was rather blunt and open-minded to an extent. It was a little surprising to see that he was this open to the concept though. Of course, people grow over time, so it wasn't that surprising in that sense.

Shaking his head, he lost the argument with himself just as grey eyes were directly in front of him.

"Y-You sure?"

"Yeah. It's just one kiss."

Nodding quickly, Kanji let one hand move to rest on the other's hip rather awkwardly. His head began to tilt down just as awkwardly as he closed his eyes the moment he let their lips press together.

Yu responded slowly, letting his lips brush along the blonds, his hands absentmindedly gripping at the front of the black tank he usually wore. The instant spark that came to life as they kissed shocked them both but in a good way.

Finding himself becoming enraptured in the kiss, Kanji slid his hands along the slender hips of his leader, letting his fingers trace along the backside and gripping at his ass seconds later. The action made Yu's lips part with a low gasp and then even fiercer movement of their lips pressing together.

Their hips instantly pressed together, the connection of their lips becoming heated to the point of creating a desire that was becoming overwhelming. Kanji pressed forward, their hips rocking just as he managed to secure the other back against the side of the nearby bookshelf.

Being spurned onward by their massive amount of hormones and dire curiosity for more, the blond had shifted his hands from groping the ass that he found to be perfectly shaped and let his fingers trace to grasp onto those hips again, pushing their obvious erections together.

Lips slid, brushing over skin and teeth steadily began to bite at the shorter man's neck. Yu was lost, completely unable to comprehend anything but how rough their interactions were and how much he was not denying any of it. The desire had been sparked, and he wasn't one to let something like this go unfinished.

The way the blond was biting at his neck, surely leaving numerous marks, and hands already shifting underneath the layers of his school uniform-it was clear that Kanji wasn't going to leave it unfinished either.

"More…" Yu barely breathed out as he let his own hands begin to reach down and undo the button that was barely holding back the erection that the other had.

"I'll give you more.." Kanji barely muttered his response as he already felt hands pushing into his jeans and boxers. The tug on his erection made him groan and caused him to start undoing the other's pants in turn.

Their hands were eager to touch more of each other. Yu moaned in surprise as a hand roughly stroked over him, the hardness only growing as he became more turned on. He could feel his pants being pushed down entirely and within seconds he was being turned to lean forward against the bookshelf.

That hand was ever-present in stroking over him, letting the pre-cum drip onto the fingers that were rubbing over the tip of his dick every now and again. His moans were steadily growing along with a want for the unknown, but a finger pressing at his backside started to him more of that unknown desire.

Kanji had only ever had subconscious dreams about this type of setting. Although the dungeon where his shadow-self had lurked definitely had showed various illusions of an activity such as this. His fingers were coated with his saliva, and within seconds he had begun pressing them into a tightness that he had a desperate craving for. Letting his right hand still move over the erection, he let his fingers begin to match the same pace until he heard those moans become almost like a cry of pleasure.

Knowing he had found what he wanted, the blond let his fingers withdraw and his hand slowly stop moving as well. Yu had his head leaned against the bookshelf as his hands were clutching onto both sides of it. It was as he felt something much larger beginning to press at his entrance that his fingers gripped even harder for support with what was to occur.

He let one hand grip onto the other's hip, his right hand still lingering to the side for later use. It took all his concentration to push into the heat that was so tight around his dick. Almost groaning out as he spoke, he let all of himself push deeply inside before stopping for a moment.

"God, Senpai-you're so _tight_."

Yu was breathing heavily, the feeling strange yet he felt the need for him to continue a minute or so later.

"_**Keep going**_." His voice was low, and held that firm tone that he only used when he took his stance as leader.

Not needing to be told twice, Kanji slid out slowly before thrusting back into that warmth again seconds later. The gasp from the older man made him grip at the hip he was grasping onto tightly just as he began to create a rhythm. The moans were shaded with the sounds of their bodies meeting, hips slowly starting to pick up to a faster thrust.

The pleasure was intensifying, even more so for Yu as he felt something inside of him being hit at the perfect angle. His knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping at the bookshelf. His body was almost responding on its own, hips pushing back to meet the thrusts that were becoming far too rough and he couldn't help but _like_ it.

Kanji was starting to feel the friction becoming too much for him to restrain his moans that blended with the sounds of skin hitting skin. The sudden feeling of his thrusts developing more friction as the tightness only increased made him grip roughly at the hip where his left hand lay while his right hand reached forward to stroke over the erection that was dripping with pre-cum.

Yu uttered a startled moan at the feeling of pleasure running through all parts of his body now. The thrill was so great, and he didn't think he could hold on much longer. The tantalizing touch over his dick made him stare down as that hand continuously stroked him while he felt himself being fucked harder than when they initially started. It was clear how much hidden strength the blond really had.

"Kanji if you keep that up-I'll-"

Hearing the words from his senpai made him induce the idea of what was about to occur. With the strength that he had remaining, his hips pushed forward, delving deeply into the heat that was becoming unbearably tight now as the muscles clenched. His hand stroked over the erection in his hand just as it began to pulsate slightly.

The sudden shudder than ran through Yu signaled to him what was happening and he felt himself moaning almost uncontrollably as his climax was reached. He felt his release starting, all of it spurting from his dick as the hand that held him still stroked him until every drop was released.

The impact of what occurred caused Kanji to lose any control he had left. His hand gripped tightly at that hip, hard enough to bruise. Pushing in for one last feel of the other, the blond let his dick reach the deepest part of that tightness before all of his cum filled that warmth.

Kanji remained hovered over the other's figure, their chests both moving rapidly as they were suffering from a bit of fatigue from what just transpired. Slowly starting to withdraw, a slight trail of his cum lingered after, drips of it starting to show along those legs.

Yu shifted, letting his left arm rest against the side of the bookshelf as his grey eyes glanced over at the figure nearby.

"Did you get your answer?"

With that blush now returning on the blond's cheeks, he nodded quickly before stammering slightly.

"I guess my shadow self wasn't completely off-base."

Not off-base at all. He seemed to have hit his target dead on numerous times.

_~ fin._


End file.
